Double crossed hearts
by vigigraz
Summary: Eran dos corazones que aunque estén destinados a encontrarse, jamás estarían juntos. Como fue la relación entre ellos antes, y como lo es ahora. ¿Podrá contenerse del deseo de venganza? ¿Podrá Seras evitar el sentimiento de odio de Mina, o estará limita a ser solamente su viva reencarnación? Se sitúa luego de Hellsing Ultimate. Dos historias cruzadas e intercaladas. Seras/Alucard.


**Hellsing y Drácula no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Las luces brillaban, el vestido gigante que llevaba, adornado y hecho con las telas más preciosas de todo Londres, la hacía toda una princesa._

 _Miró a la gente, a los invitados disfrutando de la fiesta, y no pudo evitar sonreír. El Conde debería estar feliz, muy feliz de tener a tantos individuos en su castillo enorme._

 _Justo a tiempo.- pensó, al verlo bajar de las escaleras de mármol. Todos aplaudieron al verlo aparecer. Era algo majestuoso. Su postura, su gracia. Ella jamás se cansaría de verlo, de admirarlo. Hasta hablar con él le parecía un deleite._

 _Él hombre fijó sus ojos rojos en ella, y sonrió. Un poco con malicia y otro poco con felicidad, al darse cuenta que ella había venido. No sería lo mismo si no estuviese ahí._

 _Se acercó, de a poco, luego de saludar a toda la multitud, a verla de cerca. Tosió para llamar su atención, y ella, ahora con las mejillas rojas, le hizo una reverencia._

" _Es un placer conocerlo finalmente, Conde. Me han hablado mucho de usted"- se peinó el cabello rubio mientras asentía con la cabeza.- "Es una buena reunión, si me permite decirle, y un gran lugar… es espléndido"_

" _Se lo agradezco".- sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer y la llevaba a la pista de baile.- "Y, por favor, llámeme con mi nombre. Conde suena demasiado formal, ¿no cree?"_

 _Ella rio mientras se acomodaba junto a él para bailar aquella pieza.- "Como desee…"_

 _Poco sabía la mujer el final que le esperaba, lamentablemente, no llegaría a casa como llegó a la fiesta…_

Ahora, bajo la luz de la luna, él miraba a su contrincante con una alegría desquiciada reflejada en sus ojos. Pensar que esa niña se estaba levantando contra él, solo le traía mayor adrenalina, y más quería pelear.

 _Y así danzaron, bailaron juntos, una, dos, tres piezas, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Estaban absorbidos el uno con el otro. Él solo tenía ojos para ella, y en su caso lo mismo sucedía. Solo se encontraban ellos dos en aquel salón, nada más importaba…_

Eran solo ellos dos. El edificio ardía, la gente trataba de huir, e Integra hacia lo posible para detener la invasión, pero ahora solamente existían ellos dos.

Estaban envueltos. Pateando, arañando, golpeando, aquel lugar se había vuelto un mar de sangre, pero a ninguno le importaba.

Solo buscaban causarse daño. Y eso era justamente lo que estaban haciendo.

" _Debo decirlo… eres un magnifico bailarín".- comentó, mientras caminaban hacia el exterior, buscando un poco de tranquilidad. El Conde traía consigo dos copas de vino._

" _Puedo decir lo mismo de usted, señorita Mina".- dijo él, y chocaron las copas, sonriendo. Mina miró el cielo, la noche iluminada por las estrellas y la luna que se encontraba gigante y luminosa. Suspiró mientras bebía lo último que quedaba de vino tinto.- "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Conde?"_

" _Si me dice por mi nombre entonces, por supuesto"_

 _Ella sonrió mientras tenía la mirada fija en el cielo.- "Dígame Drácula, ¿no siente acaso soledad estando aquí?, ¿no le parece que es un castillo demasiado grande para una sola persona?_

" _Si usted viese mi verdadero hogar señorita… no lo creería".- dijo él, mientras le acomodaba un mechón rubio.- "No tiene ni idea de la soledad que siento, pero ya estoy acostumbrado… he vivido mucho tiempo así, Mina"_

" _¿Cuántos años tiene?"_

 _Él sonrió y se acomodó los guantes blancos.- "Si se lo dijera, seguramente pensaría que estoy loco… o muerto"_

"¿Acaso estas esperando que me rinda, chica policía?"- preguntó Alucard, mientras miraba a la rubia con aire divertido. Llevaban haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo y la chica había comenzado a cansarse. Necesitaba sangre. Alucard, en cambio, ya había probado la suficiente de ella.- "Si quieres morir solo dilo…"

Los bombardeos se escucharon en todo el lugar, pero ninguno se inmutó. Ella lo había empezado y ahora lo terminaría.- "Eres despreciable, y tendrás justo lo que mereces, _Maestro_ "

Muy bien.- pensó él, con una gran sonrisa.- Si es así como ella quiere jugar, entonces juguemos.

Nunca le había dado tanta pelea, así que sería mentira decir que se estaba cansando de luchar contra ella. Al contrario, cada golpe que recibía lo ponía de mejor humor.

Aceptarás quien eres Seras, te guste o no.

" _¿De qué habla?"- preguntó Mina, ahora confundida.- "No parece de mucha edad… permítale decirle"_

 _Drácula rio ante su ingenuidad.- "Solo digamos que tengo un par de años más que usted, y que por su seguridad, tal vez no convenga que este aquí conmigo en este momento".- la cara de sorpresa y desconfió de la mujer fue la gloria misma. Amaba aterrorizar a sus víctimas._

 _Pero aun no era tiempo._

Y siguieron, siguieron y siguieron hasta que un grito de Seras le dio la satisfacción suficiente como para dejarla ir. Los mantos negros se disolvieron, y volviendo a su forma humana la miró con aire arrogante.- "¿Es suficiente, o quieres más?"

Seras lo miró con odio, era tanto que ya ni siquiera entendía de donde provenía, y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque. Unas cuantas heridas no iban a matarla ni a derrotarla, no señor.- "Jamás me rendiré ante ti"

"Pues, eso era justo lo que quería escuchar, ¡por fin vuelves a defenderte chica policía!".- y con eso arremetió contra ella. Esta vez, Victoria aulló y lo atacó. Más fuerte, más bruto, más salvaje, ni siquiera dejando que se acomodara o ajustara a la situación.

Mordió su hombro, alimentándose de su sangre, y Alucard se vio obligado a borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Si seguía así, Seras podría llegar a convertirse en lo que él había anhelado desde siempre.

Por fin sería una nosferatu completa, no más chica policía.

Eso es, hazlo, ¡hazlo!- pensó con furia y una risa maniaca se escapó de entre sus labios. Victoria lo escucho pero no paró, no podía parar. Quería acabar con él.

Iba a vengarse, iba a vengarse de todo lo que le había hecho.

" _Voy a volver adentro".- dijo ella, ahora con un tono diferente, y el Conde sonrió, pero esta vez su sonrisa también era diferente.- "Mi esposo debe estar buscándome, nos vemos luego…"_

" _Pero… señorita Mina".- él la agarró del brazo, evitando que huyera.- "Nos estábamos divirtiendo"_

" _Debo irme Drácula, por favor, suélteme".- ahora su tono era demandante. Oh, como amaba ese tono, no muchas de sus víctimas se lo otorgaban.- "Déjeme ir o llamaré a los oficiales, están ahí adentro y no tardaran mucho en venir"_

" _Oh, Mina, Mina, Mina…".- ahora la rubia estaba respirando con dificultad. ¿Quién era el Conde, que quería de ella?- "¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejarte ir así de fácil?"_

" _Suélteme, no voy a volver a repetirlo".- ya estaba harta de los hombres maleducados de aquella ciudad. Si, ella no tendría que haber bailado con él en primer lugar. Pero un no, es un no. Mina no iba a ser obligada a hacer nada._

" _No sin antes tomar lo que necesito, señorita Mina".- se acercó a ella y la mujer trató de gritar, pero el tapó su boca y la mantuvo cautiva.- "Silencio. Esto terminará rápido, no se preocupe"_

Escuchó el llamado de su señora una y otra vez, pero no podía controlarse, quería que Seras cambiara, quería que se convirtiera, y no iba a dejar que esta oportunidad se le vaya de las manos.

Ella seguía, mordiendo y desquitándose. Alucard sintió como su brazo era arrancado de su cuerpo y entonces se metió del todo en la batalla. El manto negro ahora envolvía a Victoria, y ella tomo la misma decisión. Se encontraron mientras batallaban en la oscuridad eterna. La desesperación era infinita, ya ninguno podía controlarse.

Seras se alimentó de él, una y otra vez, hasta que sintió como todas sus fuerzas regresaban, como el poder emanaba dentro de ella, y como aquella sensación de la búsqueda de venganza quedaba completada.

No sabía bien de que se estaba vengando, pero era satisfactorio, muy satisfactorio.

"Vamos Victoria. Hazlo".- la agarró del pelo y la depositó en piso. Él encima de ella. Ahora habían vuelto de nuevo a sus formas humanas. Sangre la cubría a la chica policía por completo, pero no era de ella.- "Haz que valga la pena, demuéstrame quien eres, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer. ¡Véngate!"

Mientras Seras seguía succionando la sangre del cuello de Alucard, él aprovechó a hacer algo que no había podido concretar tiempo atrás. Esta era su segunda oportunidad y no iba a perderla.

 _El Conde se acercó a su cuello mientras Mina trataba de luchar. No entendía que estaba haciendo. Si quería abusarla no estaba yendo al lugar indicado. Cerró los ojos mientras sus gritos morían en la palma del Conde y sus patadas no servían de nada. De repente, un dolor agudo se hizo presente en su cuello, y volvió a gritar. Sintió como dos colmillos eran clavados en su piel y no pudo evitar pensar que lo que estaba viviendo era una fantasía._

 _No podía ser real._

" _Tienes una sangre tan exquisitita, Mina…"- dijo él, gruñendo y buscando más. Era una de las mejores que había probado en toda su existencia.- "Falta poco, falta poco…"_

 _Sintió como el cielo se nublaba y como su ritmo cardiaco descendía. La estaba secando por completo._

 _No, Mina no iba a rendirse allí._

 _Con la mínima fuerza que le quedaba tomó lo que pareció ser un reloj de bolsillo del Conde, y, cuando el miró para ver que había tocado, se lo clavó en el ojo._

 _Su mano quedó manchada de sangre pero ya no le importaba. Mientras el vampiro siseaba ella corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta principal._

 _Aquella sería la primera y última vez que trataría con el Conde Drácula._

 _O eso fue lo que pensó._

Antes de que Seras pudiese reaccionar, Alucard la tomó del cuello, la estampó contra la pared, y la devoró.

Primero su cuello, su sangre, y luego sus labios. La chica policía abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la boca del vampiro sobre la suya, e intentó empujarlo lejos pero él no se lo permitió.

Luego de un momento, Victoria correspondió al beso, mientras las ganas de venganza disminuían, y el fuego que sentía interiormente se iba apagando.

Esa era su oportunidad. Si quería acabar con Alucard podía hacerlo en ese momento. Sin embargo, mientras la lengua del vampiro danzaba con la suya y ella ubicaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, una frase se hizo presente dentro de su cabeza que la obligo a detenerse:

 _ **Esta no eres tú.**_

Seras terminó el beso, mientras Alucard tenía la idea errónea de que su plan había dado resultado. Según él, ella ahora tendría que estallar, tendría que querer asesinarlo. Y con eso, cuando todo ese poder la consuma, quedaría trasformada en una vampiresa original.

Su obra estaría terminada.

Esperó, y esperó, pero Victoria no cooperaba. Miró a la chica con aire exasperante y exclamó:

"¡¿Qué esperas?!"-. Victoria no respondió, ahora estaba muy aturdida como para decir o hacer algo. Las bombas se seguían oyendo afuera, y los gritos de la gente eran cada vez mayores. No podía seguir haciendo esto. Ya, ya no era lo que quería.

Seguía sintiendo odio hacia Alucard, solo que ahora… ahora era mucho menor.

El deseo ciego de venganza había desaparecido. Ahora solo estaba enfadada con él, como siempre desde que terminó la batalla más grande que había tenido Hellsing. Hace al menos dos años.

 _Mina…_ \- pensó Alucard, mientras sentía que perdía a su creación. Aquella Victoria con quien había peleado hace media hora estaba desapareciendo. Algo la había hecho parar, algo…

Con un suspiro, se alejó de ella.- "¿Vas a rendirte, chica policía?"

"Mi nombre es Seras Victoria".- dijo, enfadada. Odiaba que le dijera de esa manera tan infantil.- "Y hay cosas más importantes que esto ahora, _maestro_ ".- terminó, con sarcasmo. Miró hacia afuera el desastre acumulado y decidió que era hora de partir.- "Nuestra señora nos necesita"

Él asintió, ahora decepcionado de que sus planes no hayan tenido éxito, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No terminaba de entender que había hecho mal. Si hubiese besado a Mina, estaba seguro de que ella le habría clavado más que un reloj en su ojo, ¿Por qué Victoria reaccionó de aquella manera?

"Por cierto".- comentó Seras.- "No sé quién es Mina, pero ese no es mi nombre. Y si tienes tanta curiosidad, solo no quiero terminar como un monstruo como tú, tengo un poco de conciencia.

"Eso es debilidad, chica policía"- comentó él, ya que se refería a la poca humanidad que ella aun tenia.- "En algún momento aceptaras tus poderes, es inevitable…"

"¡Mi nombre es Seras Victoria!, ¿es en serio tan difícil de aprender?- preguntó ella, y Alucard rio, mientras subían hacia el avión que Integra había mandado por ellos.

No todo había sido en vano, sin embargo. Algunos poderes de la chica habían evolucionado. Ahora ella podría leer su mente.- "Muy bien Mina, vámonos"

Ella rodó los ojos mientras ambos se acomodaban y partían viaje hacia la central Hellsing.

La chica miró a su maestro, y no pudo sacarse ese sentimiento de que había algo que no cuadraba. El odio y el deseo de venganza que había sentido hace un momento habían desaparecido, y no tenía la menor idea de por qué, o de que exactamente se estaba vengando.

Otra cosa, tampoco sabía quién demonios era Mina y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Sabía que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

Alucard sonrió al leer los pensamientos de la chica mientras se recostaba en el avión y cerraba los ojos.

 _Eres todo un caso, Seras Victoria._

 _¿Un caso?, ¿Qué significa eso?_

La chica lo miró enfadada y confundida, Alucard rio.

Ella no era Mina, por supuesto que no, pero tenía que admitirlo, era bastante más entretenida. Y el solo hecho de saber que no había reaccionado de la manera que él pensaba que lo haría, llamaba su curiosidad mucho más.

 _Tal vez Seras Victoria sea hasta más divertida…_

 _¿Más divertida que quien?, Dios, deja de pensar estas cosas. ¡O dime quien es Mina!, ¿Por qué la comparas conmigo? No pue-_

Si, iban a ser unos largos, largos siglos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, pues, quise hacer algo diferente y esto fue lo que pasó.**

 **Les aclaró, en mis historias Seras sería como una reencarnación de Mina (Bram Stoker), y también tengo la teoría de que Drácula tenía algo por ella, más ella no por él.**

 **Pues, si tienen alguna duda preguntenme y no se olviden de comentar, vivo de las reviews.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
